


Big Happy PhamiLee

by Alexbutalsotrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbutalsotrash/pseuds/Alexbutalsotrash
Summary: Dan and Phil are just friends, no matter what others say, even though they are adopting a kid together. They will now need to take care of, not only themselves, but another edgy teen. Wish them luck?(Mostly prewritten) (written with a friend who doesn't have AO3)





	1. Chapter 1

Dans POV  
Traveling was probably my favorite part of this job, even though it messed with my sleep schedule. I probably liked it so much because I had loved going on holiday with my family as a child. I don’t know why I alway procrastinated until the last minute. I guess it’s just the way my mind worked.  
Phil suddenly yelled, “Dan, we have to leave soon!”  
I quickly threw everything I needed into my suitcase: hairbrush, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and dry shampoo.  
“Okay,” I yelled back. “I will be in the lounge in a minute.”  
When we got into the taxi and I finally relaxed a bit. I didn’t have to worry about anything. However, I did have to think about editing the video that I was supposed to put up yesterday. I planned out the order of events in my head. I had to go through security, then get on the plane, then I had an 8 hour flight to get enough sleep for the time change and edit the video and upload it when we get to the hotel. I had a long day ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the prologue so I will be posting the first chapter really soon)  
> Just so you know, I am writing this with my best friend Max so the first couple chapters are written by them. I was the editor in the beginning but now I'm a co-writer! Sorry it will be pretty slow in the beginning, but hang on!  
> Follow my Instagram: @killerphanvocals  
> Follow Max on instagram: @_fondest_sidemen_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I will be posting a chapter every other week! Apologese if it is kinda infrequent. I will be very busy with school this year.

Dans POV  
When we got to the airport, we had an hour to get through security before they called Phil and I’s flight. We went through security surprisingly quickly, and I sat down in the chair closest to the gate.  
“Hey Phil, what’re you doing?” I asked Phil. He was looking out the window, his thinking face on.  
“I was just thinking about what we are actually doing…” He answered.  
We got on the flight and everything was fine, we got to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania safe and sound. I then remembered why we flew all the way from London to Philly, we had someone to visit.  
“Hey Dan,” Phil said abruptly  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“We have to go meet Lee tomorrow. Let’s get to the hotel and get some sleep.”  
I pondered what he had said, and realized that tomorrow we have a two hour drive, and we get to meet the girl who had brought us over to the US. Lee has been through some rough times, and the last two and a half years had been the hardest for her. She was going to a foster home and had asked us to visit her before she went somewhere where she didn’t know anyone. Little did she know that that foster home was going to be with us… I admit I was very stressed out. I barely knew this girl, and soon Phil and I were going to be the people she looked to as parents, which was going to be weird considering me and Phil are just friends, no matter how much others think not.  
Phil tugged on my hood and motioned us to the Uber so that we could go to our hotel. When we got out of the Uber, I looked up at the tall building ahead of us. It wasn’t too tall, especially coming from London, but it was one of the tallest buildings on the street.  
I checked Phil and I into the hotel, while Phil took the stuff up to our room. I decided to take the stairs after checking us in, because I didn’t have anything to carry. I ran up the stairs and found Phil on his phone sitting on my suitcase in front of the room.  
I put the key into the doorknob, and unlocked it.  
Phil didn’t realize I was there, so I pushed him off the suitcase and shouted, “Phil Lester!”  
I laughed at him while he struggled to get up, then we carried our suitcases and backpacks into the room.  
It was about 150 square metres? Give or take, and radiated a homey feeling. It had two queen size beds, a kitchenette, and a very nice bathroom. I set my suitcase and backpack next to one of the beds, and sat down.  
“Phil, I’m really tired. I’m going to go to bed,” I said, yawning.  
“Okay. Night, Danny,” he replied, laughing.  
“I told you I hate when you call me that,” I snarled at him, before turning on my side to get comfortable. “And don’t stay up too late, we have a two hour drive tomorrow.” And with that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From now on, the story with be written in present tense)

Dans POV  
I wake up to water on my face, and scream, “PHIL!!!”  
I quickly hop out of bed, and hear Phil trying to hide. With us being so tall, it is hard to find a good hiding spot anywhere. I quickly run to him, trying to dodge the stuff in the room, and slap him on the arm.  
“Fine,” he says, “You got me.”  
“What time is it?” I ask siri.  
“It is 6:29 AM.” She responds.  
“Crap.” Phil says, “We have to get moving. To get there on time, we have to leave at 7 at the latest.”  
I briskly pull on a black shirt, and black jeans, and throw on my all-black converse. I walk over to the bathroom and bang on the door.  
“Ok, ok, give me a minute,” Phil exclaims from inside. “I know it takes you a while to do your hair.”  
I chuckle a bit, and he walks out a few moments later. I brush my fringe over to the side, and spray it with some dry shampoo. When I walk out of the bathroom, Phil is already dressed with his bright colours and ready to go. We decide to take the stairs and race and, surprisingly, Phil wins.  
“Did you have an extra cup of coffee this morning?” I ask Phil  
“No,” He laughs, “You are just really slow.”  
“Ha, Ha.” I make a farting noise toward him.  
“We have to go rent a car. Do you wanna get an Uber to drive us to this Enterprise place?” Phil asks.  
“Why do I always have to call the Uber?” I whine, then laugh. “But fine, I’ll do it.”  
The drive to Enterprise is pretty uneventful, and when we finally arrive, I spot a car that I think will be really cool to drive.  
“Ppphhhiiiiiilllllllll,” I say pointing to a Dodge Ram 2500. “I want to get this one.”  
“Ok,” He says, “But… you have to drive.”  
“I’m down with that.” I confirm. We walk to the office to fill out the papers.  
When driving down, Phil and I just have our random little talks, with Panic! At the disco playing in the background. We pull into Lee’s driveway, and from the outside, you wouldn’t know that anything on the inside could ever be wrong. It was deceiving.  
I take a deep breath, and look at Phil. This is an important time of our lives.  
“You ready?” Phil asks.  
“As I will ever be.”  
We step out of the car and walk up the driveway. As I’m walking, I realize that there are three other cars that seem to already have some stuff in it.  
“Her soon-to-be-step-siblings?” I ask Phil.  
“Yeah,” He almost confirms. “I think so.”  
We walk up to the door and knock. A lovely woman answers.  
“Hello, you must be Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.” She says. “I am Desiree, the Children's Protective Services worker that is working on the case that has resulted in your arrival.”  
“Yep, I’m Dan…” I pause so Phil can add in.  
“And I’m Phil.” He completes, almost as if we had rehearsed this, but we didn’t.  
“Well, come on in. Lee is up in her room, finishing packing some of her important stuff, and saying goodbye.”  
We walk up the stairs quietly. We were told that Lee did not know who was going to take her to a foster home, and she definitely didn’t think it would be us. We knock on the side of the door frame, since both Lee and her soon-to-be-but-not-anymore-step-sister, I think her name is Allysa, were standing, backs to the door. Lee turned around, and her mouth dropped to the floor.  
“Wait… am… am I hallucinating?” She asks Allysa.  
“If you think you are hallucinating because Dan Howell and Phil Lester are in the doorway,” She pauses. “Then no.”  
Lee stands up, “What are you guys doing here?” She asks very surprised.  
“Well,” Phil says looking at me. “We knew you needed a foster home…”  
“And,” I add. “We decided to take you as our foster child!” I say enthusiastically but with a little sarcasm as I wave jazz hands in the air.  
“So you are telling me,” she says “That my two idols found out I needed a foster home, and decided to come all the way to the middle of nowhere in Maryland to take me back to London with them? And now you guys are like my dads?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.” I say with a smile. This actually is going better than I thought it would. I thought that she would like not want to even talk to us after she knew.  
“Well,” She says. “That just made my life better.” She walked over to us and gave me and Phil a hug, and I'm glad that after everything, she might finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! I don't know if I already said this, but most of the story is rewritten so until I run out of chapters because we are infrequent with when add to the Google doc, I will be posting a new chapter every other Friday. That isn't a strict schedule but I will try. Sometimes I might actually post early! If we gain more readers then I might post MORE frequently, but who knows! 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @killerphanvocals  
> Follow my co-writer, Max, @_fondest_sidemen_  
> We are also posting on wattpad so if you like that more then follow us @freakyphanstuff


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it's Max that friend without AO3 and I'm uploading because Emma can't right now. I don't have time for plugs. Byeeee

Dans POV  
“So, what do you like to do?” I ask Lee as we carried some of their stuff out to the truck.  
“I really like to draw, um… I like to listen to music, I play the flute actually. I play a lot of video games when I can, and I like writing too.”  
“You better not be writing any fan fiction young lady.” I say in a father mocking voice and chuckle.  
“No, I read it.” She laughs with me.  
When we walk inside, Desiree hands me a few papers and a small bag.   
“This is some health information about Lee, and her medications- enough for a few months- until you guys can get a drug store set up for her.”  
“Okay.” I say, taking the bag and papers from her.   
I hand the bag over to Phil, and fold up the paper so I can read it in the truck.  
“Lee,” I yell. “Are you ready to go?”  
She briskly walks down the steps, “Yeppers.”   
“Ok,” Phil says. “We have a bit of traveling and then tomorrow we have a flight to catch.”  
I forgot how little time we were spending here. I look over to Lee’s parents, her dad crying on the step with his fiancé in his hands.   
“Bye,” I tell them. “Phil and I will take great care of Lee, and maybe you'll be able to talk to her on the phone- as long as you promise not to try anything.”   
I needed to add that last part. Her parents were really bad parents and maybe they could say hi at one point, but that's it. Lee doesn't deserve anymore heartbreak… or else she might lose it.  
We pull out of the driveway, and Lee puts some headphones in.  
“I'm going to try to get some sleep,” she says. “I haven't slept in, like, 48 hours.”  
“Ok, have a good nap,” I reply.  
I pull the papers out of my pocket that Desiree handed me, and unfold them. I start skimming across the words. School grades, better than mine, and extracurricular activities she did on page one. Skimming through page two, I came across what I wanted to find. Mental illnesses.   
I look back at Lee, and find she is asleep already.  
“Well,” I say to Phil, “It says that she has depression, which I suspected. She also has anxiety, and had anorexia at one point in time, but she is over it now. They barely ate anyway.:  
“I can’t believe that her parents treated her like that.” He answers.  
While looking through the rest of the packet, I learned that her mother had died when she was seven. I also learned that she had moved back and forth through multiple schools, which is what caused her anxiety and that she is bipolar. It reminds me of how different our lives are about to be. She was abused along with her soon-to-be-step-siblings, and when they ate she would make dinner.   
Before we knew it, Phil, Lee and I were back at the hotel.   
“You and Lee can stay here,” Phil says, “And I will run the truck back to Enterprise and grab some food for us. Sound good?”   
I looked in the mirror to find that Lee was awake.  
“Yeah, sounds good to me at least,” She exclaims.  
“I’m down.” I say and get out of the truck. “But first, we have some stuff to get out of the back.”  
Lee and I grab her few bags, and wave bye to Phil. We put the stuff in the elevator, and bring it up to the room.  
“So,” I say to Lee, “I know this all is weird but I’m glad you are with us now.”  
“Thanks,” She says sitting on one of the beds, “It was really bad there. I watched you guys to get away from it all, and now you guys are here.”  
I see a tear fall from her cheek, and I grab her a tissue.  
“Thanks,” She says, “Not just for the tissue,” she chuckles, “But even before you guys knew me, you saved my life a few times.”  
I look at her and realize for the first time, she was a phan, she always will be a phan, but she is part of the real phamily now.  
“I am glad that we helped you through the screen,” I pause, “But now we’re here and we alway will be.”  
She gives me smile, and her eyes light up.  
“But one question.... Is phan real?” She has a fit of giggles and I can’t help but laugh myself.  
“No, at least not yet,” I decide to add to the joke, “But don’t you dare tell your phandom friends that I said that.”  
At that moment, Phil walks in with a specialty- a Philly cheesesteak.  
“Don’t tell your phandom friends what?” He asks, laughing.  
“Nothing.” Lee and I say in unison, then start laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it's Max that friend without AO3 and I'm uploading because Emma can't right now. I don't have time for plugs. Byeeee


	5. Chapter 4

Dans POV  
“I haven’t had a good Philly cheesesteak in a long time.” Lee says, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
“We don’t have cheesesteaks like this in London either, so it is a short lived fantasy.” Phil says. It’s true, there aren’t any cheesesteaks as good as this in London.   
Before we know it, it’s 10:30 and we need to go to sleep.  
“Ok, so Lee is obviously sleeping in a bed. SO…” I look over to Phil, “Rock, paper, scissors.” I chickle and I put out my hand.  
“One,” Phil starts,   
“Two,” I keep counting.  
“Three,” Phil says, more excitedly.  
“GO!” I yell. I show paper, and Phil shows rock, “WHOOP! NO FLOOR FOR ME!”  
“Actually,” Lee interrupts, “I think Phil should sleep on the bed.”  
“But…” I stammer.  
“No, no, Daniel!” Phil interrupts “Let’s respect her wishes!” he winks. Damn it, Phil, if you weren’t so cute, I would object.  
“Phil gets the bed.” Lee announces, trying not to burst into laughter. Okay, I see how it is guys. DAMN IT!  
“Ugh,” I grunt. I take some of the pillows from Phil’s bed, and make a semi-comfortable makeshift bed. I take a blanket from the luggage and lay it on top of the pillows and floor. I lay down. I stare at Phil with a grunt until he notices.   
“This is totally the most comfortable thing I have ever laid on.” I remark sarcastically.  
“You can always sleep with Phil!” Lee comments. I crack up, awkwardly as Phil turns rose red.  
“Guys,” Phil says, “We actually have to get some sleep, our flight is 10:00 am tomorrow.”  
“BUT SLEEP IS FOR WEAKLINGS.” I exclaim. Phil gives me a look.  
“No. We need to set a good example,” Phil whispers to me.  
“Fine. But can we at least watch some TV?” I ask with a groan, Unaware that Lee is just watching this interaction with a smile from cheek to cheek on her face.  
“Okay. Doesn’t the new Great British Bake-Off episode air tonight?” Phil compromises. grabbing the remote and flip through the channels.   
“Um guys… Remember, this is America?” Lee cuts in. Just then Phil starts laughing and I feel my cheeks start to burn.  
“Oh yeah! Any programs you would like to-”   
“STEVEN UNIVERSE,” Lee interrupts, “There is a new episode today!”  
“Oh yeah! The new Steven Bomb! What channel?” I ask, with the remote in my hand.  
“Sixty.” She states, I press the rubber buttons, and find that Steven Universe just started.  
“But,” Phil says sternly, “after this episode, it’s, what do they call it at camp? Oh yeah, lights out.”  
“FINE!” Lee and I complain in unison.   
The episode was pretty damn crazy. Not a very good idea to watch the new SU episode and beginning of a huge arc before bed. Whatever. What’s done is done.   
I looked back after the episode was over, and saw that Phil and Lee were already asleep. How did they fall asleep during that crazy episode? Jeez. I should probably go to bed, it is already 11:00 and we have packing to do tomorrow, and a flight. I turn off the TV, and the room turns black. All of this is insane. I would never had thought about how much my life would change after I met Phil.   
Phil literally changed my life like MCR did during my emo phase. I think without Phil I would’ve been a goner, Phil helped me catch my breath, and I couldn’t have imagined how great my life would be. Almost 8 years ago I met the most wonderful person I will probably ever meet, and no matter what, I love him as a friend, and maybe even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys it’s Max again! Sorry I did post an hour and a half late ;-;   
> But yeah sorry about that. Imma just post the chapter now! aLsO Emma and I are going to see MILES FREAKING MCKENNA on tour next weekend I’m so zazzed. Bye guyssss I don’t know when I will talk you y’all again. ~Maxerino Spookerino


	6. Chapter 5

Dans POV  
I wake up with a person on each side. I rub my eyes, just to come to the realisation that someone is talking to me.  
“Dan! Get up!” I then realise that there was a child shaking me. Oh right! Dan, you twatt (with two ‘t’s) that wasn’t a weird dream (or weird cliche)! You now have a child to look after, and make sure that she feels safe. But you aren’t caring for her alone. You have your soul mate to help you… wait. Did I just say that? No. He is not my soul mate. Is he? No. Is he? I would continue but someone interrupts asking if I was okay. For the first time in a few minutes I blink. Thank god Phil’s pretty face was there to bring me back from thinking about… how pretty he is. Well damn.   
“What time is it?” I ask, I know that I went to sleep quite late for when we needed to get up, but I thought it would be fine.  
“It’s..” Lee turns to Phil’s phone and presses the home button, “It’s 8:00.” She says, turning back around. Damn it, I slept late again, we have to leave in a hour for the airport.   
“Ok, I'm getting up.” I say, stretching, and handing out my arm so Phil can help pull me up.  
“You can get up yourself, Mr. Sleep-Is-For-Weaklings.” Phil laughs. You arse. I roll my eyes and sat up, re-evaluating my surroundings. Phil packed his stuff already, and Lee already changed into clean clothes. I guess I have to function, I really shouldn’t have stayed up to watch SU.   
I push myself up, “When did you guys get up?” I ask.  
“I woke up around 6,” Lee says.  
“And I woke up around 6:30.” Phil continued.   
“Well, I’m always late anyway.” I stifle a yawn as I run my hand through my hair.  
Lee laughs, “You really do have hobbit hair, especially in the morning.”  
“Hey,” I say, mockingly offended, “That is no way to talk to your..” I pause awkwardly, “Legal guardian.”  
We all laugh because, let’s be honest, we are going to be a friendly family and joke around anyway, so why not start now?  
“Dan, you go get a shower,” Phil says. “Lee and I will clean up the room, and start packing your stuff, neatly for once!” He laughs.  
I start walking to the bathroom, and turn my head back towards them and say, “It’s not my fault that I procrastinate and end up packing as unorganized as a primary schooler’s desk.”  
“Um, yes it is,” Phil chuckles.   
“Okay, yeah, I guess it is.” I say, finally walking into the bathroom to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it’s Max! I’m posting because Emma cannot post right now! I hope y’all like the chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Dans POV  
“I’ve never been in an airport before,” Lee says. “I don’t know what to expect.”   
“It’s really loud, crowded, and slow.” I tell her, “But as long as we stick together we should be able to get through very quickly.”   
“Daniel is right,” Phil says, in a mocking voice. “As long as you follow instruction and the rules, you will be fine! Don't get defensive like Dan used to do…” he looks at me with a smirk and I can feel my cheeks become red.   
“Listen, that was ONE time that I didn’t listen to you, and now, I know exactly how everything in an airport works.” I say, trying to defend myself.  
Lee laughs and stands between Phil and I. I can tell she is nervous, and I can see why. There is so many people, and it is very un-organized

POV SWITCH- LEE

There is a lot of people. I can’t think straight. I don’t know what to do. Yes, you do, just stay with Dan and Phil, and everything will be fine. I don’t feel like it though. I just have to keep watching Dan and Phil and I will be able to sit down in no time, and hopefully calm down.  
Now, what have I learned about airports? Gone through security, check, have passports, check, sit in chairs at gate, check. I sit down at the end of the row, next to Phil, and Dan gets up.  
“I am going to go get us some drinks and a snack to eat on the plane. Lee, do you want anything?”  
“Umm…” What do I want? Simple answer. “Just a monster.” I haven’t had one of those in a long time what was it? 3 years? Damn.  
39,000 feet in the air? I don’t really want to go on a plane. But I have to. But I can’t. Yes, I can. Chill Lee, just chill.   
My leg starts shaking uncontrollably, and I know my anxiety is getting the better of me. After everything, I can’t deal with going on a plane? COME ON LEE, THAT IS PATHETIC! I feel my breath getting as unsteady as the ocean. And I see Dan’s tall, slim figure sprint towards me, in a daze.

POV SWITCH- DAN

As I walk back towards Lee, and Phil, I see Lee’s leg shaking, and she seems to be breathing really shakily and fast. Dan, you idiot, she is having an anxiety attack. It makes sense, I run throughout the sea of people, and drop the stuff near Lee’s chair. I kneel in front of her, and shake her out of her daze.  
“Lee..” I say to her softly, trying to stop her leg from shaking,  
“I…” She takes some rapid, unsteady breaths, “I’m…. fine.”  
At this point, Phil is holding her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
“Hey, hey listen to me okay?” I say looking at her. “Take a deep breath. Everything is okay.” I slow down a bit. “Phil and I are here, everything will be fine.”  
She looks at me, worry in her eyes, “I’m scared to get on a plane. I-I don’t know why either. I know, it’s pathetic.”  
“No it’s not.” I state.  
“You are just worried because you haven’t been on a plane before.” Phil smoothly talks to her. “Just take a deep breath, we still have half an hour until the flight.”  
She does just that, and seems to calm down.   
“You guys are the first people who have ever helped me deal with an anxiety attack, thanks.” She says, with a soft smile.  
“Well,” I state. “That is what we are here for.”   
I grab the stuff that I had thrown off to the side and hand her her monster.   
“Just don't open it for a bit. I don't want to have to explain why there is monster all over the floor.” I laugh.  
I sit down in the extremely uncomfortable chair next to Phil, and look at him. He is really pretty. His ice blue eyes against his pale skin and black hair. He is the most beau-  
“10:00 flight to London, you may enter the gate and board your plane.” The lady says at the front counter through a loudspeaker, interrupting my thoughts.   
I stand up and grab my carry on bag, and Phil and Lee do the same. I start walking, Lee behind me, and Phil behind her. Phil is such a dad, haha.   
I show the man at the gate all of our tickets and passports, and continue walking. When we get on the plane, we walk to the front. First class for Lee’s first trip sounded reasonable. At least to Phil and I.  
“Wow, first class is cooler than I imagined.” Lee states, taking the spot across from me, and diagonal from Phil.  
She puts her bag on her chair/bed, and looks out the window. I look at Phil and poke him. I smile and point towards Lee who is looking up and down the plane.   
He smiles, “We did it.” He whispers.   
“Yes,” I say, matter of factly, “Yes we did.”   
“Everybody take your seats and put your belts on, we will be taking off in 5 minutes.” The pilot says through another loudspeaker.  
I sit down and put on my belt. I see Lee does the same, and Phil makes sure that she is strapped in tightly enough.  
“So,” She says. “What do you guys do on flights, usually?”  
“I mean, he,” I point to Phil, “Usually sleeps the whole flight when we go back in time zones. But we will probably get to London around 10:10, so we can just watch some movies or talk. But we didn't get a lot of sleep last night so you may want to rest.”  
“Alright well I think I might have trouble falling asleep, so can we pop in a movie? Big hero 6 would be fine! I want to see you guys and your terrible voice acting!” Lee states. Phil pops in Big Hero 6 into the video player and gets back into his seat. Lee presses play and puts on the headphones.  
“Phil, I'm gonna edit the vlog so that when we think it's time, we can upload it.” I say, looking over at him.   
“Okay. I'm going to write out the plan for the video so that we can film it when we get home.” Phil answers.  
“Okay.” I say, logging onto my laptop. “Sounds good.” After getting to about half way through the movie, I saw that Lee had drifted off. I got Phils attention to show him and I found out that he had been finished with writing out the video for a while now. I looked over the script and decided that it was okay. For a while, as I was finished editing, we just stared out the window of plane. I sneakily changed my sight to Phil's beautiful eyes, just to see that he had been sneaking a peek at me. I blushed. He blushed. We quickly looked back at the window, in unison. I got lost in thought, trying to figure out what had happened and what it meant. Why had he been staring at me? Is that what the phandom means when they mention love eyes Lester?

POV SWITCH-PHIL

I really should be more sneaky when I want to look at Dan’s eyes. I just get lost in them. So deep and powerful. Ugh.  
Lee looks so peaceful when she is asleep. I reach over and turn the movie off. I lay back, I should probably get some sleep. That way I can stay up till a normal time, even with jet lag. I sneak a quick look at Dan, he is staring up at the ceiling, probably listening to music. I can just see the brown in his eyes, but that’s okay because his eyes are endless with that colour.   
I grab my phone, shuffle my Spotify, and close my eyes. The last thing I see and think of are Dan’s deep, dark, brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a really long chapter.  I'm so ready for spoopy day so yeah. Anyway I'm going to go. -Max  
> CHEEKY BROMO (because me and Alex are BrOs... if they look at this they may hate me forever lel)
> 
> Alex:  
> Insta: killerphanscreams (only for spooktober tho)  
> Tweeter: @ AlexMcYeEt
> 
> Max:  
> Insta: _fondest_spook_  
> Tweeter: @ emodeathhowell  
> Snapchat: ErikaGarner44 *cringe*  
> ^Side note I change my Instagram username a lot so if you want to know the newest version and you're not sure, just check with us :)) -Max^


	8. Chapter 7

Lee’s P.O.V 

“Lee, Lee, you have to get up.” Dan says, poking me.  
“What?” My voice cracks. Whoops.  
“You have to sit up, the plane is going to land soon so they wanted to have everyone wake up.” He answers.  
“Oh, Okay.” The plane ride lasted way less than I thought. I put the chair back into a sitting stance, and stretch my arms.  
“You might want to get Philip up,” I say, looking over at a sleeping Phil.  
“Since when do you call Phil Philip?” Dan asks with a laugh.   
“Like, since September when I started being a full on Phan.” I say, laughing.  
“Okay then.” Dan says looking at me weirdly. “I will get Phil up, you can just make sure everything is sorta clean. Phil has papers on the floor and they are under your seat. Can you grab them?”  
“Yeah, sure.” I say, looking under my seat and grabbing the small stack of papers.  
I read over them. Ohhh, I get to be in a video, how exciting.   
“Here,” I hand them to Phil, who magically woke up. “I get to be in a video?” I look at both of them.  
“Yes. of course. We will probably film next week.” Dan says.   
“Okay,” I say, facing forward in my seat, as the voice through the speaker explains what to do.  
The plane lands, and I pop my ears. Looking back, I see Dan and Phil get up, so I do, too.  
I grab my carry-on bag, and pull it on. I let Phil go first, then I follow him, as Dan walks behind me.  
When we get out of the gate, we go to find our luggage. Our luggage was quite easy to find because we had each put a few stickers from the Dan and Phil merch store. It was, obviously, Phil's idea. I decided to use the restroom and thank god I did because that is when something happened.

Phil’s P.O.V.

Thank god Lee left because right after she was out of sight, I spotted two girls walking over to us with smiles on their faces. I look at Dan and I can see the fear in his eyes. The girls greet us and hug us and they are on there way before Lee can get back, but it is close.   
Lee can tell that something was up so she asks what happened. I looked at Dan to see if he was going to answer but he was still shell shocked.   
“Right as you left, a few fans spotted us and came over. They asked why we're here and we gave a crappy excuse.” I explain quickly. “Tumblr will probably be blowing up within the next few minutes.” And with that, we are on our way. Dan had called an uber so when we got out of the airport, the car was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is a short chapter! It's not my best work.... yeah whatever.  
> Alex (name change from Emma):  
> Insta: @festivephanvocals  
> Twitter: @AlexMcYeet
> 
> Max:  
> Insta: @maxisafestivetrashcan  
> Twitter: @maxisatrashcan

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the prologue so I will be posting the first chapter really soon)  
> Just so you know, I am writing this with my best friend Erika so the first couple chapters are written by her. I was the editor in the beginning but now I'm a co-writer! Sorry it will be pretty slow in the beginning, but hang on!  
> Follow my Instagram: @killerphanvocals  
> Follow Erika on instagram: @_fondest_sidemen_


End file.
